


Ditching

by FaultyParagon



Series: Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Pyrrha Nikos-centric, Romance, Teasing, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Yang decides to take everyone to a club. It's not really Pyrrha's scene, but she doesn't mind- it's not like she'll be leaving the club alone.-In which Pyrrha hates sleazy men in nightclubs, and Jaune is there to comfort her. Set in Vol. 2.You do NOT need to have read 'Laws of Attraction' in order to read this fic.





	Ditching

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Vol. 2.

ditching

"Are you okay, Pyrrha?" a voice behind her murmured.

She smiled wistfully at Jaune, wrapping her jacket around herself a little tighter. It was a fairly chilly night, but beads of sweat still trickled down her forehead. With the amount of people in the club behind them, it was a wonder she didn't pass out of heat exhaustion- how could everyone else keep dancing in there?

"Just needed some fresh air," she murmured at last, voice cracking a little. Her throat was raw and hoarse from singing along with Nora, the excitable girl darting back and forth between their table to keep Ren company, and Yang, Blake and Ruby, the girls tearing up the dance floor. Although she would normally be more than ready for an extended night on her feet, she wasn't used to dancing so hard- especially not in _these _heels. Where Yang had managed to find her such death traps, she didn't know, but balancing in them in her already-precarious dress was stressful, and the entire affair was exhausting. How Yang had even gotten the whole underage lot into the club itself was a mystery.

Even from the curb outside of the establishment, the sound of pumping bass still reverberated through her bones, and she shuddered as another drop hit and a distant roar of patrons exploded through the air. She fanned her burning face, opening the collar of her jacket momentarily to get some airflow against her skin. She was _burning. _

She quickly gave up, though. The moment the heat left her, her blush began burning her from the inside out as she saw how pink Jaune's cheeks were, how determinedly he avoided looking at her short dress.

They stood in silence for a few moments, just catching their breath. Finally, she muttered, "I, um… I think I'm going to head back to Beacon."

"But tonight was supposed to be our 'big night out', remember?" His concern creased his brow, eyes shining worriedly as he rested a hand upon her shoulder. "Are you sure you wanna head home? It was pretty fun!"

She smiled wanly. Unbeknownst to him, her time inside had been less than ideal- with the open bar, there had been far too many young men who had approached her tipsily that night. Leering gazes and crude comments weren't exactly her idea of a 'big night out'. She was a little sick of it all, to be honest.

But he'd worry if he knew, so she simply straightened up and put on her best smile. "It's too warm in there, so I think it's a good time to head out."

"Oh… okay." He tucked his hands into his pockets glumly as she sent a quick message to their larger group chat on her Scroll, waved goodbye to Jaune, then began jogging up the street.

She was barely half a block down when footsteps pounding on the pavement caught her ear. She spun around, only to see Jaune huffing and puffing as he reached her, settling into a brisk walk by her side. "What are you doing here, Jaune? Go back inside!"

But the blond merely flashed her a cheeky grin. "Nah. I'm no good at dancing anyways."

"That's blatantly not true," she pointed out, raising a brow good-naturedly.

He rolled his eyes. "Play along, Pyrrha!" he groaned, exasperated. Clearing his throat, he pressed, "So I'm like super bad at dancing, and I'm tired, so I'm gonna head home too."

Her heart softened, but she simply shook her head with a wry smile, continuing down the road.

Before they reached the airship station, however, Jaune grabbed her arm and tugged her into a small shop. She yelped quietly in surprise, but she couldn't say anything as he brightly went up to the counter and ordered something. All she could do was wrap her coat tighter around herself and bask in the fact that the shop had some solid air conditioning- it was needed, after all, for their product.

Soon, Jaune ushered her out of the store, two small bowls of ice cream in hand. She took the chocolate scoop, poking the toppings with a spoon. "Did you seriously get _cereal _as a topping?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yup! It's _Pumpkin Pete's- _for the celebrity," Jaune teased, pointing to her bowl with a grandiose wave.

She rolled her eyes- he'd never get over the cereal advert she did, but she wasn't offended. "Why ice cream though?"

He shrugged. "It was too warm in there, and any reason to have ice cream is a good reason, right?"

She couldn't deny that fact, so she simply chuckled and dug in. It was delicious, rich and creamy and icy-cold.

Nora eventually texted her back, teasing her for leaving with Jaune, but Pyrrha didn't mind. Let the girl tease her- it didn't change the fact that she got to feed Jaune a bit of her own ice cream once they got onto the airship. And when a drunk man saw her in her light jacket and dress, choosing to make some snide comments, seeing Jaune so valiantly try and defend her was heartwarming. She ended up dealing with the stranger herself- a quick twist of his arm when he suddenly reached out to her was more than enough to send him scampering- but Jaune's indignation and care was wonderful. For the first time, she didn't regret going to the club that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
